Wedding Peach: Demonic Love
by ChisaiiSan
Summary: Momoko decides it’s time to stop crying and to start fighting! She has her work set up for her. She has to fight Uragano, who has made Yosuke think he and Momo-P can never be, as well as Potamos and Yosuke? Let’s see what she does! [as always: R&R]
1. Demonic Love

Wedding Peach: Demonic Love  
  
Chapter One: Hidden Deceptions  
  
[Author's Note: I have had the chance to read the first five graphic novels of wedding peach, but I haven't gotten past that, so, I am just using the fact that Yosuke is a demon...I hope I didn't spoil anything for anyone. Anyway, enjoy!]  
  
[I will say this happens right after volume five ended: it ended with Yosuke telling Momoko that she better be ready to kill him the next time they meet or else he would kill her. Then he disappears with Potamos. Okay let's go!!]  
  
"Y-yosuke..." murmured Momoko as she collapsed to the ground, her knees giving way. "Why does this all have to happen? Why did it have to end up this way? Why Yosuke?" Momoko thought as she hid her face behind her two hands.  
"Momoko! What happened?!" yelled Yuri (who had just come back from being with limone because she felt Wedding Peach was in danger)as she saw her friend, once again, sitting on the ground in despair.  
"Momoko?" asked Hinagiku hesitantly as she approached her friend.  
"Wedding Peach-P!" wailed Jama-P as he waddled his way in front of Momoko's hands. "What's the matter-P?"  
"Y-yosuke..." choked Momoko as she began to explain, the thought of what happened causing to feel as she was experiencing the whole ordeal over and over again. "Yosuke...said that..."  
"What'd he do to you?!" burst Hinagiku. Clenching her fists in anticipation of the coming explanation.  
"No..."thought Momoko to herself as she thought of what would happen if she told her friends what Yosuke had said to her. "I can't tell them...I'll just have to deal with Yosuke myself...I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
"What did he do?" urged Yuri.  
"Nothing..." replied Momoko as she looked up at her friends. "I was just-uh-thinking of how I miss him so much, and if he was okay. That's all."  
"Momoko..." sighed Yuri. "You shouldn't worry about that. We will get Yosuke back and help him. Don't worry! The love angels have this job under control!"  
"Yah. Plus, Angel Daisy is on the job. There's nothing to fear when I am here!" remarked Hinagiku confidently.  
"Plus-P, you have me-P!" commented Jama-P as he snuggled up against Momoko's cheek.  
"You guys are right. I keep getting depressed over nothing. We will get Yosuke back and save the angel world. With friends like you guys, there is nothing to worry about." Stated Momoko warmly as she felt a wave of love energy come over them.  
-Night falls and the gang has all headed home for the night-  
"I have to see Yosuke! I have to no matter what! I have to see him again!!" thought Momoko to herself as she lie in her bed, Jama-P huddled up to the side of her, snoring like a content cat. "I have to go see him now!!"  
  
Shuffle, Shuffle  
  
Shuffle, Shuffle  
"Sorry Jama-P I have to go...Sorry Lily, Daisy, this is something I have to do." whispered Momoko as she walked out of her home, the scared mirror tightly secured in her fist. "I have to do this myself. I don't know why yet, but I just have to."  
-In the demon Uragano's Lair-  
"Momo-P..." whispered Yosuke, or Viento as Potamos called him. "What have I gotten you into? I was supposed to protect you...  
"Darnnit! Why couldn't I do just that?! Why did I have to tell her that? Why did I even say that?!" reprimanded Yosuke to himself as he slammed his hand into his forehead, despite how he felt he knew the exact reason he had said that. It was Uragano's doing, something unavoidable, something that made him say what he had said, and something not even he could stand up to. "huh?"  
Yosuke....Yosuke...  
"Is that Momo-P?" asked Yosuke to himself. "I have to go. I don't know why but I have to find her!"  
-In a dark street bridge with two streetlights lighting it up-  
"Yosuke...where are you?" thought Momoko as she kept walking down the street, unknown to her was her destination.  
"Momo-P..."  
"Yosuke?!" cried Momoko as she swiftly turned around only to find a desolate street.  
"Momo-P..." whispered the voice again, only this time two arms wrapped around Momoko's slight form.  
"Yosuke! Yosuke!!" bawled Momoko as she hugged the cold arms.  
"Momo-P I've missed you for so long. But I can't see you for long." Stated Yosuke, in his demon form. His cold eyes closed as his nose took in the smell of Momoko's hair. He didn't know how much he had missed her being so close to him.  
"Yosuke...why don't you just come home? Why do you have to do this? I just want you home!!" choked Momoko as she blubbered.  
"I just-I can't." replied Yosuke.  
"Why not?!" cried Momoko, breaking away from Yosuke to face him. "WHY! WHY YOSUKE?! WHEN I MISS YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I MISS YOU!! HOW MUCH I WANT YOU TO BE BY ME!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE STILL A DEMON!!!"  
"-ah" gasped Yosuke as he heard Momoko say what he feared most, that she didn't care that he was a demon. He didn't know why. But it made his blood run cold, his heart stop, and his hands numb.  
"Viento!! How dare you sneak off to talk to...her!!" yelled Potamos as she appeared from out of nowhere. "I thought Uragano told you everything. You do remember right? You two can never be together. Never!! NEVER!! NEVER!!" pouted Potamos as she had a mid-air fit.  
"Potamos stop it! What did I tell you last time?!" remarked Yosuke.  
"I don't care anymore!! I don't care!!" retorted Potamos as she proceeded to attack Momoko.  
"Momo-P!!" cried Yosuke as he jump into Momoko, causing her to fall onto the ground with Yosuke above her. "Hurry. Get out of here!"  
"NO!! I won't leave you! I don't care what you think. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A DEMON I STILL L-LOVE YOU!!" screamed Momoko with tears as Yosuke looked back at her with piercing eyes.  
"I'm sorry Momoko. You can't be with a demon like me. An angel like you...and a demon like me...can never be..." stated Yosuke as he started to fade away again.  
"Yosuke!!" cried Momoko.  
"Momo-P...I still mean what I said the last time we parted...and...and I will follow in on my word next time."  
"Yosuke!!" cried Momoko as he totally disappeared.  
"Ha ha! Viento is mine. Hmph. I would destroy you, but Uragano gave me strict orders...so HA HA HA!" teased Potamos as she too faded away.  
"Yosuke!! Why do you always leave me?" thought Momoko. However, this time she was determined, she would NOT cry. She would do something about it!! She would follow him. She would travel to the demon world. But for that she would need Jama-P's help. So she set off on her journey to bring Yosuke back. Once and for all!!  
-Fin Chapter One- Note: Hee hee. It is sorta fun making cheesy stories like this...heh heh. Anyway, please Read and Review. Tell me what you think!! I would be happy with anything, really!! Thanks for reading, I promise to add more soon!!  
  
Ps: in a lot of this I refer to volumes 1-5...so I am sorry if you don't get it...I will try and work on that. ^.~ 


	2. Dangerous Developments

Wedding Peach: Demonic Love  
  
Chapter Two: Dangerous Developments  
  
[Author's Note: I am soooo happy! =.=!! I actually have reviews! Fans...ahh...FOR YOU I WILL TRY AND WORK HARD ON THIS STORY!! Ha!! [Have you guys gotten the last wedding peach volume?? Now!! Onto the good stuff] - - -  
-Outside Momoko's Window- "Psst, Jama-P. Jama-P...JAMA-P!" whispered Momoko as she yelled to Jama-P from outside her window. Just as Yosuke had done once, thought Momoko as she waited for Jama-P to hear her words. "Aiiie!! Miss Peach-P! What's the matter? Why are you outside-P!?" Squeaked Jama-P as he teleported himself [he is a he right?] outside with Momoko. "Shh...Jama-P. I need you to transport me to the demon world. But you can Not tell the others about this okay?" stated Momoko seriously as she lowered her head, but not her gaze, in a serious manner. "Why-p? Why would you want to go to the demon world-p? Angels get killed there-p!" cried Jama-P as his water works started up on instinct. "Because...Yosuke...he...he...he's stuck there and I need to go get him back. Please, Jama-p. If there ever was anything you could do for me, this is it. Please? I need your help. I can't there by myself, no matter how hard I try. Please??" Pleaded Momoko as she felt tears well up in her eyes at the mere thought of Yosuke being so far out of her reach. "A-alright-p...but, but please be careful-p." stated Jama-p as he closed his eyes, in anticipation of the transportation. "Thanks a lot Jama-P. And I promise to come back to you and the others. Alright?" Promised Momoko as she smiled, her figure fading away as she was transported to another place far, far away. A place filled with monsters, and sad souls. To a place called the Demon World.  
-At Hinagiku's place-  
  
"What! She got up and went by herself to the Demon world? Bah, who does she think she is?" stormed Hinagiku as she stomped around her room. She had just been told everything by a very loose-lipped demon. And thus called all the girls over to converse over this new development.  
"This is very bad. Thank you for telling us, Jama-p. But...ahem...WHY DID YOU EVEN SEND HER OVER THERE? YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR AN ANGEL TO GO OVER THERE!!!" boomed Yuri, having her, once-in-a-life-time outburst. She was truly upset by her friend's behavior. Not only was Sir Limone ill, but now her friend and leader was found out to have ran away to the demon world to save and retrieve a stubborn demon. And in the middle of the night too!  
"Leave it to a demon to do such a thing. I mean, only a demon would not consider the well being of someone before sending them off to such a dangerous place." Commented Scarlett under her lips as she sipped from a cup of coffee she had prepared for herself when she first got the phone call at midnight. She had since she figured she would need to stay up in case she needed to be alert. And caffeine always helps to wake her up.  
"AIIEE-P! Don't blame me-p! I couldn't refuse Miss Peach's command- p!! She was so determined and upset by it...I had to. But,...I have faith in Miss Peach's promise...she will come back to all of us...she will..."  
-IN DEMON WORLD-  
  
"Yosuke? Yosuke!" cried Momoko as she ran in a sea of darkness.  
"Beautiful angel...Peach...angel...peach..." murmured millions of scratchy voices, voices of demons as Momoko crossed a patch of light, her body visible for only a split second.  
"Aiiie!!" screamed Momoko as she felt something touch her leg, her arms and legs flailing about like fins of a fish out of water. However, it was just a broken tree branch that had been caught on her dress and brushed against her calf.[the lower part of the leg] "Phew...I thought for sure it was a demon and I was a goner. But I have to think positive and send out love waves for Yosuke's sake!"  
"For his sake? You make me laugh! You are so pitiable! You aren't even in your angel form and you come prancing in here? I wont even ask how you got here or how you plan on getting back, because I know after I am done with you it all wont matter!!" cackled Potamos's voice from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Potamos!" gasped Momoko as she realized to late where Potamos was, which was right above her!  
"Tonight you die!! Wedding Peach!!" screamed Potamos as she readied herself for her upcoming slaughter. She dropped down to the ground and grinned at Momoko. Just thinking about killing that nosy little angel made her heart jump with glee.  
"Potamos! Stop!!" yelled the booming voice of the demon Viento. He appeared with his back towards the two of the girls. His hands clenched.  
"Viento!! Why do you stop me? She's got you tricked, you know!!!" cried Potamos as she too clenched her fists, anger spreading through her small body like wildfire. "What does she have that I don't?!"  
"Nothing. She's got nothing." Replied Viento coldly, cutting Momoko's heart. "But do leave her to me. I want to eliminate her for you."  
"Viento? Aiiie! You finally realize your love for me! I will be waiting for you." Cooed Potamos as she disappeared, her giggles eerily lingering in the air.  
"Momoko, no, Wedding Peach. Today is the day you die..." growled Viento as he turned to glare at Momoko, his eyes filled with hatred.  
"Y-yosuke?"  
Author's Note: I am sorry...but I am tired. But it's always fun to leave off with a cliffhanger. Anyway, I will post more soon. I already know what I am going to do. Hee hee. Hope you like this, despite it's...lacking in length. Anyway, I couldn't remember how to spell realize! Thank god for spell check...(. 


	3. Telling the Truth

Wedding Peach: Demonic Love  
  
Chapter Three: Telling the Truth  
  
Author's Note: Aww....I am so Happy Wappy because of the reviews!! I've never gotten reviews before!! [kisses reviews] [regains composure] Okay, so here is the next chapter. I am so sorry to my faithful readers, I have been up to my forehead in homework. Who would have thought they would assign so much! Anyway, I will stay true to my fanfic! I might even make another since I already know how this is going to end....mwahahhahaha!!!! okay, I've flapped my lips, er fingers, long enough!! Here ya go! I tried to make it longer to make up for my inconsistencies. .  
  
Ka-thock. Viento's hand crushed into the wall behind Momoko that had gone unnoticed. At the sound Momoko's body cringed, fearful of the danger that she had just nearly escaped.  
  
"Why don't you run?" yelled Yosuke as he planted another fist in the wall behind Momoko.  
  
"Because. Yosuke. I love you more than anything!! I don't want...I don't ever want to leave your side! Even if that means dying at your own hands!" screamed Momoko, baring her soul to her beloved. "I won't run away from you!! EVER!!!"  
  
Ka-Thock. Ka-thock. Viento's Hands once again hit the wall, this time slightly grazing Momoko's face. But Momoko only stared at Viento, her eyes unwavering, stuck on him, on Yosuke.  
  
"RUN!!" yelled Viento into Momoko's face, his nose brushing against hers, his warm breath heating her cheeks.  
  
Momoko just stood her ground. "No." Her mind, for once, was determined, intent on staying, on not running away or crying. She would not leave from this place until Viento agreed to return with her. Otherwise, she would stay waiting for him with her arms open.  
  
"WHY THE HECK WON'T YOU RUN?" boomed Viento as he grasped Momoko's shoulders and shook her forwards and backwards. Allowing Momoko a view of his face. He was crying. His eyes were watery, and water streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"Yosuke..." breathed Momoko as she placed a hand attentively on his cheek. Normally this would cause her to become embarrassed, uneasy, and nervous. But something had changed. Something inside her changed when she took that vow to not run away, to not hide from her problems. Something...  
  
"Momoko..." whispered Viento as he closed his eyes tightly and allowed him to feel her hand. But this happy moment didn't last. Viento's mind and heart were torn. He wanted so desperately to be with this girl, this angel. But his mind told him differently. It told him that he couldn't and shouldn't be with this girl. The fact that she was an angel was proof enough.  
  
Viento's eyes shot open as his mind won the battle once again, his heart bending to his will, but breaking in the process. "No! Don't touch me!" Viento quickly swatted Momoko's hand away and stepped back from her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
"No!" yelled Momoko, tears threatening to break her vow. "Why do you always push me away Yosuke? I love you! I don't care what you are!! If being an angel means not being able to be with you I would do everything in my power to stop myself from being one!!"  
  
"That might be able to be accomplished my little angel..." crooned an evil and icy voice, it's coldness and heartlessness evident.  
  
Momoko looked up at the sky, or what she thought was a sky. Her body involuntarily shook uncontrollably. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs and her breathing quickened.  
  
"NO!" screamed Viento as he stood in front of Momoko, his arms and legs spread wide. "I-I...I DON'T WANT MOMO-P HURT!!" yelled Viento as he moved his face from side to side, his hair swishing from the movement. "I WOULD RATHER SHE FORGET ABOUT ME THAN DIE FOR ME!!"  
  
"Yosuke..." voiced Momoko faintly as she saw Yosuke again, the same Yosuke that she had fallen in love with despite his rough and crude exterior. The same Yosuke that had remembered what Aphrodite had erased. The same Yosuke that knew she was Wedding Peach. The same Yosuke that always had protected, and always would.  
  
"D-don't do anything he says. H-he'll kill you. Now run! Momo-P, Run away from me and forget me! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"No! I wont, Yosuke I can't forget you! It hurts me more than anything!!" cried Momoko as she held back tears that had found their way to the surface.  
  
"W-what?" murmured Viento as he turned to look at Momoko in disbelief. He never saw it that way!  
  
"I can't forget you! You mean everything to me. Please don't push me away Yosuke..." sobbed Momoko as her vow shattered to pieces, her demeanor reverted to the uneasy and unnerved personality that was her  
  
"B-but...What if I end up hurting you more?" asked Viento as he know knelt down before Momoko, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't care! I just want you with me! By my side! I don't care if you don't love me! I don't care if you love another girl, just as long as you are there!" sobbed Momoko.  
  
"A-are you sure?" asked Yosuke...his cold eyes turning softer by the moment.  
  
"Yes!!" cried Momoko as she hugged him, only to be quickly jostled about. Yosuke had lept with her in his arms, nearly missing a direct attack made from the roof. They were in a cave! Momoko saw it now, when the lightening crashed, she saw the roof, filled with demons hanging upside down. However, after the lightening bolt had been released all of the demonic eyes shot open all at once, leaving the two staring at thousands of eyes, glowing eyes, glaring eyes, demonic eyes.  
  
"Momoko!!" cried a familiar voice. It was Lily! And the others were with her too!! She had never been happier that Jama-P had broken a promise. "Are you alright?" they all asked in unison, they, unlike Momoko, were all in their Angel Suits.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Momoko back to them. She now stood side by side with her love, their hands intertwined. Never to be separated again.  
  
"What is this demon doing here?" asked Scarlett coldly, her sword raised.  
  
Momoko quickly clenched Yosuke's hand. "He's with me. I love him and...and I don't want you being mean to him! He has a name!!"  
  
"Yah, that's Yosuke! Her one and only Flame." Grinned Hinagiku evilly. She pointed to the couple with her gloved thumb.  
  
"Yes. He is. They truly make the cutest couple, no?" giggled Lily as she placed her hands on her face, making her eyelashes flutter.  
  
"YO! You guys, we do have a problem on our hands." Stated Yosuke in a matter-of-fact tone as he pointed to the hoards of demonic eyes inching ever closer.  
  
"Oh my. My intuition tells me that we should leave. Momoko didn't take her mirror did she?" asked Scarlett, knowing the answer was a resounding 'no'.  
  
"Jama-P. Can you transport all of us?" asked Lily, slightly frightened by the eerie appearance of the bodiless eyes.  
  
"Yes-P! Gladly-P!" chirped Jama-P. He was glad that none of the angels were mad at him, at least not any longer. Plus, the only true angel that mattered was Wedding Peach-P.  
  
As soon as everyone had formed a circle, Jama-P began focusing his energy in transporting the group. This time, unlike the time at Pluie's mansion, Jama-P was able to make it successfully back home. All of them were safe and unharmed.  
  
"Viento!! How could you do this to me?!!" shrieked Potamos as she clenched her fists, turning them white. She had just learned of Viento's betrayal as was determined to save her love from the clutches of that seductress of an angel. She was already fixing up a trap, and with the help of Lord Uragano it just might work.  
  
"Yosuke I really missed you..." whispered Momoko to Yosuke as she led him to the spare bedroom in her house. She didn't want to leave him alone if the demon's tried to take him back, and she was worried about leaving him alone with his unnerved mother so, to her, this was the only solution.  
  
"Me too...It's just that I have this unsettled feeling. Like someone is watching us..." murmured Yosuke as he entered his new room. Little did he know how right he was, for at that moment Potamos's little bat was hanging upside in the tree outside the window, looking at the two and gathering useful data, data that would be used to tear the two apart.  
  
Author's Post Note: Whoo....So it wasn't sooo long, but it was longer than the others, ne? Of course, the story is halfway through...almost... There is still another obstacle in the way! DUN DUN DUN!! I hope you liked it! It would be superb if I got a review! I just wuv them, they make me want to keep the story going. Kudos to those reviewers, and readers!! 


End file.
